Complacency of the Learned
by Strigentine
Summary: I decided to extend upon Rose's loquacious story found in her creative writing journal that was later found elsewhere for propaganda-based purposes. Join the story of twelve evil children who plot to overthrow their mentors in a mad search for power. Not all are powered by the same fuel, but all cooperate in the same machine toward the same goal. Find me at strigentine..
1. Prologue

COMPLACENCY OF THE LEARNED

A Novel

Written by Rose Lalonde

**Prologue**

I congratulate whoever might be presently reading this story that I have penned, for their impeccable tastes for not only advanced writing, but also for spectacular tales. And also for somehow inexplicably acquiring my creative writing journal. I can only begin to imagine that a certain gentleman whose eyes are masked by a reflective black visage lies behind this mysterious acquisition.

I warn you immediately to take this book, carry it to your fireplace (avoid knocking over any urns that may prove humorously disastrous) and firmly place it within the writhing flames. It is not yet finished, nor has it been perfected, and is so, not fit for human eyes just yet. I kid you not, only I am permitted to gaze upon these frightening words that I have produced. I say frightening due to matters that may or may not be due to self-consciousness, rather than story content.

But, I don't assume that we're on the same page. I have no doubt that you disregarded my plea of purging the tome, and have continued upon your leisurely perusal of my fictitious novel. I was afraid that this much would be true. Before we begin, I would like to take this moment to give a brief synopsis, no, an explanation rather. I think I owe my readers, whoever you may, be this much.

I beseech you not to read too far into the story, or the ethereal links it shares with my mind. This is simply a "little" plot which occurred to me once in a dream. I do not know what exactly provoked this literary epiphany, but I feel that it is excessively important that I keep track of it for purposes that elude me.

To start off with, I am sure that there will be some sort of kerfuffle regarding one of the main characters of this story, Zazzerpan. I am fully aware that this is an existing character. Overbearingly so, if not inspired by the gargantuan effigy that my mother erected in our living room. Though I am under the legislative influence (much unlike my mother's alcoholic one) that copyright will allow me to recycle the name. In retrospect, it appears that her statue's daunting eminence that stands tall and alone in the room, may have been just what inspired me to make that particular character be the only to survive by the end of the story. I suppose I should have labeled that as a spoiler. But on the same note, I suppose that you should have ignited the book when I told you to. Maybe now you will reconsider your actions when someone requests something of you. Maybe.

Now on a personal note to my mother, if she happens to be the one reading this, I would like you to know another use for your cherished fermented beverages. It has come to my attention that they are exceptionally well at sustaining flames. This could be useful to you in fulfilling my previous demand. I also renounce my notions of congratulatory sarcasm and instead am silently judging you for snooping around my personal effects and taking it upon yourself to heartlessly tear through my stories with little care for my sanction. For the record I do not apologize for my comments that might be misconstrued as insults, as if you had not been prying, then you would have never known that they existed. Perhaps this will be a lesson to yourself as well about respecting others' paraphernalia.

The only thing that frightens me more than you perusing my personal objects, is that you will think that this story of wizards will be some sort of consent to purchase yet more imposing merchandise pertaining to them. This is not what is transpiring here. Frankly, I do not believe that I could stomach your advanced passive-aggressive antics if you actually realized that I did in fact enjoy wizards. I shudder to consider, and set the notion aside for my personal health.

I take solace in the fact that your inebriated state will prevent you from fully comprehending any of the content of this story, or this introduction. Hopefully my entirely justified assumptions of intoxicated illiteracy are correct, lest I be subject to the cursed grounding and lecture of a hundred vodka shots. Unless however you continue your sickening passive aggressive shenannigans and for some reason support this use of freedom of speech, and commend me for it. This is precisely what I would expect from you by now. Applaud me when I expect castigation.

Well played, mother. Confusing me before you have even made your move. You might just find this tale of chess amusing after all.

I suppose this is the final section of the prologue, in which I would likely leave a sentimental dedication. I have opted not to do this, as I have no clue who I might consecrate this story. My friends no doubt, would never take the time to even finish this verbose introduction, and I would prefer to leave my mother out of the running.

I devote it to myself, considering how I was the very person who managed to create it all, and if my suspicions are correct, in an abstract way of things, gave me the idea to start this trek. I do not wish to sound too overtly proud, but it seems to be the most sensible selection, while remaining within customary comportment.

Though, in reconsideration I think I will choose to give my deceased cat, Jaspers some sort of credit, considering he also received a cameo of sorts.

Psychological anomalies and scarring not withstanding.


	2. Chapter1 An Androgynous Antihero Ascends

**Chapter One: An Androgynous Antihero Ascends**

A slight breeze rolled across the open pastures outside. Leaves ever so slightly shaking in it, threatening to fall the ground like the sands of an hourglass, slowly counting time remaining. Indeed, the seasons were changing and the climate was turning frostier. One was to expect that before very much longer, a layer of frozen water to cap the nearby lakes, and an exquisitely well knitted quilt, fabricated by none other than the sober Mother Nature herself, to shroud the ground.

The entire seminary would soon meet the cold winter, as its masonry halls would allow gales and drafts to rip through them. The sound was often horrifying at night, one could hear the wailing of souls, trapped in the oblivion of the wind, swept away forever from their chance at the afterlife. Most of the residents of the mystic monastery were accustomed to such sounds, though these thoughts never ceased to plague their minds, and haunt their thick porphyrophobic nightmares.

One of these tenants in particular however found the sounds very soothing. The spectral resonances were the sweetest chimes to their ears. One might speculate that this rooted from some underlying case of an antisocial personality, but it was also arguable that this particular individual simply had an austere set of senses.

A common misconception humanity tends to carry, is that just because someone is not average, and that they value controversial things, no matter how diminutive, that they are a threat. A menace that must be rectified to continue the happiness of everyone else. Just because one enjoys the thought of tortured spirits being whisked away, deprived of an afterlife, does not necessarily make them perilous.

But these assumptions would seem to be decently applicable to this young disciple. Nobody would have ever guessed that such a pulchritudinous veneer would hide such dark thoughts, and ill-meant intentions. But once again, this description is very subjective. Some might find their motives deceptive, heinous, and dubious. While others, may find them vindicated, and perfectly warranted.

Such deductions of course, must have proper justification before they hope to be supported properly. It is equally important that all parties arrive at a consensus that all intentions aside, this personage was by no means in any sense of the word "normal." Indeed, the apprentice was very peculiar.

And this character would prove to be such more than average. They had a large destiny unfurled before them, like a fresh red carpet, prime for strutting. But this would be no leisurely stroll. That must is incontrovertible. Fate had many, many plans for this student. A grandiose tapestry consisting of both grandeur and austerity. Of plight, and providence. Auspicious and not particularly propitious.

The creature sat to their desk, observing the outside world from their window. Contemplating possibilities, and the world's potential. A chin rested gracefully, gently on two crossed elbows on the sill. A sigh. A relief of condescension and exasperation, exiting the enviably rounded lips.

Monotonous lessons, and a humdrum schedule were even more lackluster than they initially appeared. Life was so painstakingly tedious, that one could hardly stand it. Our abnormal conqueror was no exception to this notion. In fact, the very ideology was sprouting from this very fey champion.

Being able to learn augury, nay the most prestigious of sorcery from the twelve illustrious elders of old, fame superseding all others, was surely advantageous. But this did not dull the harsh bite of ennui.

Calmasis gave another soft huff, causing the bangs obstructing hir vision to flutter from optical view. The white locks soon returned to their obstreperous stance. Quite the uncooperative tresses. But just like everything in this world, with the proper manipulation combined with proper, well-thought moves like a game of chess, one might be able to force the disobedient strands to conform.

Unfortunately, Calmasis had far too much apathy for hairstyles or positioning thereof to care. In honesty, what the dreamer usually did, was wake up and never bother to touch comb nor brush to head. Hir darling face, only surpassed by those of the cherubs, distracted onlookers from the tangled mop anyway.

The world watcher was robed in hir nightclothes still. A dark gown-like set, that gave no secrets of gender. Even if they had been more formfitting, Calmasis' body was far too slender, much too sleek and ambiguous for anybody to have been able to guess. The apprentice's sex was a well hidden mystery that most yearned to become knowledgeable of, and if Calmasis had anything to say about it and zie did, then nobody would ever know the answer to the enigma.

Gender only complicates things, when you boil the subject down. It sets certain standards, certain expectations. Social norms that everyone expects to be filled indefinitely. These gender roles bored Calmasis to metaphorical tears, and zie would have no part in them. In this situation, zie could do nearly anything that they wanted without chastisement.

In normal society, this would not be so strange, nor as necessary. But when you are a wizard in training in an ancient temple learning from the oldest, most seasoned advisers… they tend to be foreordained to the more archaic convictions. These social systems also condemned the deliberate endeavors to maintain an equivocal frame to obscure gender.

Predicant Scholar Zazzerpan the Learned did not even know of the student's true body. This was the man who boasted a thorough expanse of knowledge, that appeared to nearly endless. This said, the clandestine conundrum drove the man mad to no end. Calmasis seemed to even dangle the very answer in front of his eyes at times, giving snide clues, and abstruse insinuations. But Calmasis always kept a few extra steps ahead of the elder, never allowing the man to acquire enough complimentary knowledge to suggest any single answer. In fact on several occasions, the man could come to no other conclusion that Calmasis was in fact both genders. This only infuriated the man, causing him to drop his thoughts and move on to something easier to wrap his finger around. Such as the recreation of a circulatory system.

Calmasis seemed to be his only threat. Zazzerpan the Learned prided a constant conquest in the game of chess. Never once had he ever lost a game, not even when he first began to play. Some lore even suggest that he had reigned victorious against the gods themselves in the battles. His streak was in alternative terms, a flawless no-hitter. He would sometimes grant his opponent a move to make it seem as though they were succeeding, only to snap back in the very end and claim his triumph. Calmasis seemed to be his only real adversary, nobody had been able to keep such a secret from the mighty Zazzerpan the Learned a fraction as well as the androgynous acolyte.

Calmasis' boredom was graciously accompanied by loneliness. Zie was accompanied by but only eleven others similar to hirself. Eleven other purls whose destinies were woven into the scarf of fate. Yes, this appeared to be the favorite neckwear of the Moirai. They would wear it only on the finest of occasions. Which, for three such women was most always. Purchasing milk, or eating supper, the shawl seemed perfectly fit for all instances. It was their prized work after all.

The Fates had stitched into this cloth so much time and effort, so much that it was more than extensive enough for them to sport it simultaneously. The patterns interwoven within this singular, simple grand scheme of all reality were elegant, featuring sweeps, and patterns nearly beyond comprehension itself. The journey of Calmasis and the other eleven was not to be adequate. It was not succinct either. The Moirai knew this very well, and followed the story of twelve evil children intently, ever interested in the events. And at the moment, their attention shifted to the next child soon to fall into the intertwining darkness soon to be thrust upon them. The children had always been vile. Some of then had simply not… woken up yet.

Kanry fidgeted with her own scarf draped eloquently upon her smooth shoulders which were exposed to the sun causing them to glisten. She lifted her head up to gaze at the position of the Sun, only to bring disappointment to her beautiful face. The lass held the scarf closer, anticipating the events to come. It would not be much longer before the entire temple was left in rubble.

Mostly secluded, there was also a town not far off from the place. It was called Syrs Gnelph. And it too would be leveled. Her head could do nothing but hang slightly, staring at the cobblestone. Kanry did not feel remorse for the events, nor did she feel any specific animosity for those she would slay. She was simply doing the job she knew herself to play. They were going to die, and she was going to kill. One way or another, and as such, there was no point of her denying this. It would be done.

A sudden lack of presence caught Kanry's eye, as she looked up to one of the windows on the face of the building. Someone had just been standing there, gazing out at the files, at the grass, and the trees. But no longer. Kanry's arms fell to the side of her festive sleeveless robes. She was one of few with an interesting attire. It consisted of many colors, but mostly green. A darkish green, associated with some hues of red. She was about to continue her daily stroll, which to any onlooker would appear a senseless and choreographed roaming of the ground- but her method was simply a pattern that she found to help think. A voice caught her as her foot began for the first step.

"Karny," the gentle voice called on the wind. She turned, eyes widened with fear of her solitude interrupted. It was a face that just hardly surpassed her own beauty.

"Calmasis," she mustered, not allowing her voice to waver from it's proper, and dignified stance, despite her fear.

"What are you doing?"

"I was just walking. What of you? I saw you in the window moments ago, but then you disappeared."

"I came to talk to you, because the room was far too dull."

"Yes, the damask walls of our dorms would surely tempt exposition, wouldn't they?"

"Cells, you could call them."

"Calmasis, I do not wish to discuss this subject at the moment. I was in the middle of meditation. I do not think discussing such grim matters would fair me well in this transcended state."

"Oh? Your state did not conceal your fear." Her eyes widened yet again. Zie could always read through her. Always. No matter what emotion she withheld, Calmasis could tell precisely what she was feeling.

More irritably, were hir constant attempts to discuss the impending doom to transpire. Did zie ever stop? No, of course not. That was not like zie. Calmasis would press as far as zie dared, until she finally conceded. But still, Kanry did not want to think about the subject at the present time.

"Are you going to say something, Kanry?"

"Of course, I'm not dumb. That was not actual fear that I was exhibiting just then. It was a mere emotional juxtaposition that I demonstrated to contribute to your entrance. As our leader, I assumed that perhaps you would enjoy it. I see now where my judgment of gratitude was flawed."

"You're a terrible liar, Kanry," a sleek grin spread upon the head student's face. She could not help but gasp at not only the insult- but the slander.

"I am that, which I wish to be."

"Don't quote the geezers to me. I've heard their lessons enough. Memorized, even."

"That is why you are the prodigy of the group, Calmasis. Always a step in front of us all."

"More than you could ever realize, Kanry."

"I beseech you, prithee go discuss these affairs with one of the others. I have a headache accumulating."

"That excuse won't help you when the time comes."

"I know that it won't!" Kanry placed a hand to her face, covering her mouth in slight shame of her outburst. "I know what must happen. And it will happen because it is meant to. It is all in the scarf."

"The scarf, again. You need to stop conversing with your clothes."

"Oh, but my slippers are the worst of all," she teased, the tension lightened. "They are quite nasty ones. Gossip, and I won't even discuss their implications in the open air. Quite scandalous indeed."

"Well go talk with your scarf some more. The time is advancing faster than we could ever realize."

"What of Uric? He seems to have a rather firm grasp on the subject."

"Just be ready," zie ended the conversation with the demand. Calmasis turned, and returned inside the monastery. Kanry sighed in relief at having narrowly avoided a discussion she was in no mood for. She was happily left to her thoughts.

In the nearby pond within the grounds of the temple yet another disciple was found. Japeson, one of the youngest of these children pawed about the surface, toying with the fish. He shot a hand into its depths and wrapped his fingers around one its fish. Japeson held the creature above water for as long as he dare, staring into the terrified glass eyes, licking his lips in the animal's despair as it slowly died. Only when all hope had escaped, and the fish's life was nearly ended, would Japes deposit the animal back into the surface of the pond, and resume the hunt over and over again.

A shadow reflected upon the water's mirror top, and Japeson stood to greet the mastermind behind his actions. Calmasis dodged the hug that the boy attempted with a smooth sidestep.

"Calmasis!" Japeson all but sang the name in bliss. He even began to purr at the approach. Or at least, as much as a human can purr.

"What are you doing." Calmasis' tone was dead. Clearly zie was not amused.

"I'm only playing with the little fishies!"

"Is that so?"

"Yes- want to join me?"

"I don't see why not." The child lifted hir wand. It was a sleek white, much like hir hair. Twisted and entwined like that of a unicorn. Calmasis lifted hir hand, wandtip pointing at a certain fish who was apparently making some very rude expletives from beneath the water's surface with its mouth. With a slight flip of hir wrist, the fish began to flail within the ocean. Within in a matter of seconds, waves ceased to form.

"Calmasis- what are you doing?" The young boy tugged at the wizard in training's sleeve that sheathed the arm wielding the instrument.

"Do not play, Japeson. Kill. And only kill. You should never taunt your prey with delusions of death, only to revive them with yet more shallow lies of fate. If you are going to kill them- then do it. This sort of tomfoolery will not allow you to last long on the battlefield."

"But I don't want to kill! I just want to see the fear in their eyes!"

"You will have to get over these notions if you care to survive! That sort of reckless abandon in battle will have you slewn! And I warn you in advance that I refuse to mourn for you, if that is your undoing."

"Calmasis…" The boy hung his head, dejected.

"I have more important fish to fry. And you have many fish to die. I expect to see a cemetery where these waters stand, upon my return."

"But Calma-"

"If you do not kill them, then I will. And my spell might just spread a little onto you." Calmasis turned and left once more from one of hir cohorts' presence. The boy, who clearly had numerous psychological faults, and imbalances cried at his lecture. Japeson then removed his own wand and waved it in a circle, outlining the pond for minutes on end. By the end of the hour, the surface was paved over with cobblestone carcasses of fish. Japes wept for the loss of his playthings. Quite loudly in fact.

The next member of this ill-intent group stood in an orchard in the rear of the chapel. She sang such beautiful notes, enchanting melodies to those who were not familiar with the tunes. She would sometimes extort this ability to draw wayward travelers from the dusty road for her own personal use. It had never been so easy to get money, than by coaxing it from a hypnotized pedestrian's pocket. She never would have thought that mere lyrics could entangle the mind to foolishly concede their profits.

A nearby bird made the mistake of singing in a pitch surpassing that of the maiden. Alouette lifted her head to stare at the thing, and sang a dirge of beckoning. The superior musician perched upon her hand. But this rest would not last, as she used her other hand to constrict the animal. She squeezed tighter, and tighter, teeth nearly becoming fangs as the bird fluttered violently in her hands.

Alouette suffered minor injuries from the creature's tiny talons, but the bird's strangulation was most fatal indeed. After her dirty work was done, Alouette dropped the bird to the ground, and kicked it into a tree, where she left it. Competition gone, she resumed belting out heinous refrains, cheerfully as could be.

"That should be a lesson to you all," she half-sang. "Stay in your trees where you belong, and let the queen take the stage." Of course the girl was nowhere near a queen. She had in fact been one of the poorest members of the entourage pre-song-swindle.

Calmasis approached. Zie looked at her, up and down. She flounced so gracefully among the trees, daring more birds to fall into her snare. All Calmasis had to do to attract her attention, though, was clear hir throat.

"Calmasis!" Alouette drew out, in a most obnoxiously droll pitch. "Sneaking up on a lady while she's singing? Shame on you," the woman favored theatrics. Particularly when they were the most uncalled for.

"What are you doing, out here, Alouette?"

"I'm just singing, it's no big deal!"

"And the bird?" Calmasis pointed hir wand at the cadaver and lifted it. Repeatedly smacking the mangled body against her head.

"Hey knock it off!" Alouette's hands tried to block the corpse onslaught, but to no avail. Calmasis retained the capability of changing the bird's position. Her head was simply not safe from being smacked with squeezed bird carcass.

"I was just eliminating the opposition, isn't that what you told us to do?"

"Now when it is a bird that you deem better as yourself. You do not reserve rights to take another's life because they pose a threat to your self esteem."

"Hah! You're one to talk, Cal-Cal. Practice what you preach."

"I do. Otherwise I would not preach it."

"Calmasis, darling, you make me laugh! Or at least I think… Why don't you just disclose that silly little gender issue, and we can just keep it a secret between us."

"You have no effect on me, Alouette."

"That's total nonsense, and you know it. I call horse feathers."

"Call upon your equestrian aviary plumage as much as you wish. I'm sure they will find your treatment of their half sibling equally humorous." Alouette pouted.

"I was just playing."

"You said you were getting rid of your competition."

"In the end is there really a difference?"

"I suppose you are correct."

"See? I really am getting to you. You can't escape it, Calmasis! Just give in to my wiles. My powers will soon envelope you- you won't even be able to see through the opaque mist my tantalizing lyrics produce."

"As usual, you are incorrect. Allow me to explain. You murdered the bird for singing in a manner you deemed prettier, yes? The mission that we will be embarking on, is for the sake of benefit."

"Oh yeah, I can't wait, when's it starting?"

"Soon enough, Alouette."

"But I want it now, Calmasis! You promised me power- you said that I'd be able to reign as one of the almighty greatest! Where is it?"

"Nothing is instant."

"You just don't want me to succeed- I see how it is."

"Do you ever stop talking?"

"Becoming all powerful is the only reason that I agreed to help you in this stupid little plan. I'm starting to think that it's not worth it anymore." Alouette crossed her arms irritably.

"That's fine."

"You're not scared that I won't help?"

"I know that you will. Your megalomania would never allow any other action." Calmasis smirked, having defeated hir accomplice. Zie was correct after all. If there was even a possibility of a reward benefiting her, Alouette would jump to the chance of grabbing it, and holding it within in aviary strangling palms.

These were but four of the total twelve children in this plot of twisted chance. Though, it is quite obvious that this dozen-group of devils is up to a dubious conspiracy, it is unclear to all but them what it may be. One thing can be said for certain: bloodshed would occur. Red hemoglobin would fall from the skies like the liquid condensation cause from a surplus of vapor in the clouds.

This first act of death, would be nothing more than a warning. A signal that they had finally risen, and had begun their quest. The world would be aware of their presence, and the business that they meant to deal. Essentially, it was no different from killing the superior soprano bird, except that Alouette offed the creature so that she alone could be enhanced. Calmasis' scheme was to ascend both zie and hir companions to near godhood, to be the most notorious and revered wizards.

Next on the party list of evil students, was Martine. The excitable girl played by the waters' edge of a lake near the establishment. Joining her, was Gaury. The two were undoubtedly well into a conversation regarding the aquatic environment. Martine was a lover of the liquid bodies, and Gaury of animals inhabiting not only the maritime atmosphere, but of the earth in general. A regular fascination.

"These fish are scared, for some reason."

"Really, you can tell that just by looking at them?"

"It's rather obvious, granted their frantic darting about. They are either frightened, or perhaps starving, and judging by the abundance of flies, and mosquitoes, they are well fed."

"What do you think has them worked up?"

"Simple," Calmasis interjected approaching the two from behind like a beast stalking its newest meal. "The same that has the rest of the world wound up like a clock. They're afraid of dying."

"Calmasis!" Martine screeched pleasantly. She immediately jumped up and began to clap her hands, as though applauding hir arrival.

"Why would they be afraid of dying?"

"Aside from the obvious? No clue. Though it could have something to do with the fact that Japeson killed all of the others in the pond."

"Why?!"

"Because I told him to."

"That's terrible, did you at least get some to cook?"

"Now why would I do that, when we have so many more important plans tonight? There will be no time for eating."

"No eating? Bluh!" Martine scoffed in disappointment.

"We won't have time for that, Martine. Do I need to remind you of our very important mission?"

"Of course not, I can't wait! It's going to be _so _much fun!"

"You can wait, and you will wait."

"I didn't mean that I was going to jump the gun…"

"Just remember, that Uric has every part of this epic planned out. We would not do well to disobey his schedule."

"I don't think that I trust Uric very much… he's rather… crazy."

"I dare to disagree. He might spend a vast majority of his precious time sitting in his cubicle, muttering to himself, and planning things out- but at least he has a well-thought agenda."

Nearby, there was yet another arrival to this already party that was already exceptionally large in comparison to the number of characters present at any one given time thus far. Her feet carried her as quickly as she could to the party.

"Hey everybody! What are we talking about? Have you seen the pond in the courtyard? Also I saw Japeson crying, what do you think is wrong with him?" The young lady spoke very hastily, nearly as though making every word count.

"We do not have time for your macabre interests right now, Belrous."

"But you should have seen it! I could actually walk on the water, it was so amazing! And also Japeson was pretty pathetic, but I'm pretty sure that he'll be fine."

On the chance that it was not made clear, or never will, the girl whose bangs covered her eyes, was obsessed with death and its concepts. It was a rather sick complex to say the very least. A fixation rooted somewhere likely in a prior encounter preceding her arrival at the facility, likely in early childhood.

It was not many years ago at all, that the twelve Grand High Wizards had collected these children from their homes. Much like the process of reincarnation, these twelve were chosen, a path written in the horoscope paper that the crossed stars read. Since, each had trained the disciple they had chosen to take the path of greatness, to one day inherit their seat of power.

Calmasis, however saw things differently. Zie thought that zie was already plentifully powerful, not needing the babbling rambles of the old men. It was then, that Calmsis had an idea. A metaphorical light bulb illuminating hir pallid head of ashen white. Calmasis proceeded to corrupt hir colleagues, awakening the sleeping bedlam in each of them. The students, having realizing their potential came to a consensus of their actions. To overthrow their masters. Utter pandemonium would be unleashed upon the world once the anticipated time had come. The time of Reckoning.

"Are you sure Japeson will be fine? He tends to be really emotional."

"And Alouette tends to be just over a huge shrew. A true witch… I should go check on the others. Make sure that they are prepared for this coming battle. I will not allow it to have nary hitch. Good day." Calmasis turned from hir companions and continued on to the next group. The Reckoning was making a precipitate dash to the present, and would not slow down for even the most minor of complications. And Calmasis refused to have it stumble upon zie unprepared.

Four affiliates occupied the training grounds situated upon the opposite side of the courtyard. One particularly burly pupil was practicing robust spells upon dummies set up around the field. Unlike their original intention of enduring such persistent battering, they succumbed to the cumbersome apprentice's variety of spells. Vimstrell was an exceptional combatant regarding widespread razing.

Joining the young man was a close friend of his, Altrix, and yet her friend, Selphentrine. The latter repeatedly laughed as each target was reduced to rubble or ash. The concept of destruction simply struck her as amusing. It was just short of a sick fascination, actually. But these games were still in senses, beneath Selphentrine. Her preferred course of action in combat was to set up a trap and force her opponent to unwittingly doom themselves.

"Calmasis is coming!" she shouted, sniffing the air wildly. "And by the sound of it…" Selphentrine cupped a hand to her ear to amplify the vibrations in the air. "They're already here!" It is superfluous to note that Selphentrine also possessed enhanced senses.

"Your abilities have not failed you," zie responded, approaching the trio.

This is not to say that they were the only members present. It was mentioned earlier that there were four individuals constituting this party, and the other; Larx, was indeed nearby. However, Larx was deep in concetration, too deep in his own mind to converse. Meditation was while an all-consuming past time, a worthy price to pay considering how easily he was to anger. Indeed, but a simple incident such as stubbing his toe, could send him into an utter fit of rage, creating (putting it creatively:) new windows in the room he occupied. It was best to leave him be for now.

"Vimstrell, you are overdoing your spells again!" Altrix warned as he continued flattening the training field.

"I know, but I can't seem to minimize their effects."

"If you are not careful, Vimstrell," Calmasis warned, hardly with caution dancing on hir lips. "This uncontrollable power is likely to be your very downfall."

"I can't help it, Calmasis. It just keeps happening." (Why do I continuously reference his comics…?)

"Just know that I warned you." (This conversation is _ending. Now._)

"So, Cal, what have you been up to?" Selphentine stood up and bent slightly, as though trying to emulate a snake. Perhaps trying to captivate hir attention so that zie might confess some dark secret?

"_Calmasis_ has been monitoring the other subjects to assure that they are prepared."

"Selphentrine thinks that is a good idea!" She laughed, obviously did not understand that zie was correcting her.

"But what about Altrix? Altrix thinks that it is very important to rest as well!"

"I don't understand why you're talking like that," Vimstrell added. Alrtix glanced up at him and gave him a coy nudge. He seemed to catch on.

"Mmm… yes… Vimstrell thinks that… Uh… Never mind…."

"Well you tried, and that's all that-"

"Can we stop this repugnant conversation?" Calmasis shouted to retrieve the attention of the triad of companions.

"You don't have to be so rude about it…" Altrix was offended considering that she was genuinely enjoying the nonsensical colloquy.

"Yes," Vimstrell continued. "More like Calmarude…?" Calmasis only narrowed hir eyes in frustration, Vimstrell immediately apologizing.

"What about Larx? Is Larx going to be ready?"

"Larx is always ready! He's thirteen different flavors of ready every Tuesday."

"That doesn't even make sense!" But what Calmasis didn't anticipate… is that Selphentrine rarely _did _make sense. "Do you think that the three of you can handle yourselves while I check upon our last cohort? Is that manageable?"

"It is all-"

"A simple answer would suffice, thank you!" Calmasis was growing short. A rather ironic if not fitting phrase.

"We will manage," Altrix replied, clapping a hand over Selphentrine's mouth. Calmasis turned on hir heel and proceeded with the inspection.

"Calmasis means well. It's just the stress of what's about to happen."

"How can you be so certain of that, Altrix?" Larx had suddenly started speaking from his transfixed state. Aside from the initial startle, Altrix answered.

"Because we all are. We just don't all show it the same."

And at last the famed Uric, of who, the others appeared so fond. Most people enjoyed Uric… except for Uric. He sat to his desk, shuffling masses of papers about frantically. Each discussed time tables, time sets, and other such plans. His room was dimly lit, and the floor littered with various other documents. Uric muttered to himself constantly, mostly in his loneliness.

"Stupid, stupid- worthless idiot!" He cried, pulling at his hair. "How could I have let the events overlap? I miscalculated the casting time mixed with trajectory length! Worthless, useless, idiot! Now I shall have to readjust all of the others!"

Calmasis knocked on the door.

"Go away!"

Calmasis entered anyway.

"Uric, how are you?"

"B-busy! Leave me alone."

"It is almost time, Uric. It is preordained that you will join us."

"Why can't you just leave me alone to stew in my failure?"

"Because you are not the living fiasco that you claim to be. And before you start-"

"Everyone hates me-!"

"_Nobody hates you._"

"I hate me!"

"… That is a personal issue that I do not want to address at the moment. Will you be prepared?"

"Yes…"

"Excellent, Uric. I expect to see you in the frontlines. Which should be especially easy when there are only twelve of us," Calmasis turned to leave, but Uric began to speak once more.

"C-calmasis?"

"Yes Uric?" Back turned, zie raised an eyebrow in curiosity. Hir face had returned to normal upon reviving the face-to-face.

"Do you really think that we're going to be able to handle this?"

"Of course. We are the chosen ones, or have you forgotten?"

"No, of course not, but time allotments, plus person ratios, the very luck that we would require to achieve such a feat! The odds are looking terribly out of our favor."

"We will prevail."

"But how can you be so sure?" Uric lowered himself to his knees, mind terribly plagued. Considering himself a disappointment, an average failure, Uric had focused everything around plans, hoping to instruct a life that would not be so disappointing. Though if he had stepped away from his pity party for but a moment to visit the lavatory of epiphany, he would have realized even the most obvious of signs that he wasn't a waste of space. Such as Calmasis using his plans for their strategy.

"It is foretold-"

"But what if it was told wrong? Incorrect- Syrs Gnelph is a big village, a town even! There's no way that we could-"

"Uric. Remove your mind from the trench that should be occupied by the average guttersnipes; the unworthy. You are as exceptional as the rest of us for being chosen for such an astounding, dare I say, miraculous task. Together we will fight. And by the time all is said and done, before the witching hour- every resident of Syrs Gnelph will have been eradicated."


	3. Chapter2 The Massacre of Syrs Gnelph

**Chapter Two: The Massacre of Syrs Gnelph**

The vibrant tips of flame licked the skies that night. High into the cool nocturne, devouring all in their path. The town was illuminated ever so slightly by the fires, stretching their limbs in a mad endeavor to also claim the moon in their all-seizing conflagration. The orbiting body was safe, however, from the cruel unforgiving hands of the inferno. But the citizens of Syrs Gnelph were not so fortunate to retain exospheric revolution. No, instead they were the captive audience of the symphony of pained screams that echoed in the somber darkness.

Horror and hell was unleashed on the settlement that night. An unsuspected raid of unthought-of terror. The children of the great Predicant Scholar Zazzerpan the Learned, and his Complacency of Wizards were the most lovely of progenies. A brood of the apparently sweetest novice wizards. The mere thought that these children might ever turn never so much as entertained, much less fully though through. The shocking twist of events was a swift spell from Vimstrell to the pants of everyone present who had thought otherwise. This said, the Complacency of Wizards that Zazzerpan led, had been off on business searching for an artifact rumored to be located in distant ruins. It is worth noting, that Calmasis was the one who directed this rumor to Zazzerpan's elderly ears, which had endured a lifetime of listening to lessons.

Calmasis was perched on a nearby knoll. Hir job was simple. To exterminate any deserters. If anyone managed to escape the other eleven, zie would send a quick spell their way, and slay them instantly. Nobody could abscond from the decimating siege. When not murdering, Calmasis had a splendid view of the chaos in the city below. As splendid as watching a civilization be razed can be to an evil child who was the fountainhead behind the discord.

Down below, among the mayhem pursuing, were hir accomplices. Selphentrine, and Alouette teamed together to lure their respective victims to their own doom. Alouette attracted them, or stilled their frantic running, and Selphentrine fired (with unfortunate, but ultimately effective poor aim) to secure the deal.

The lovely Kanry took a subtler take on her mission. She instead, only attacked those who had wronged her previously. A clean laceration tearing the louse through. Kanry assumed it better to at least do away with those who caused her personal strife. This would satisfy a certain amount of revenge, and allowing her to participate in the event without becoming overtaken by zest.

Deeper in the heart, fought Vimstrell who did mostly collateral damage. Major destruction to housing, and other buildings followed his wake. Altrix fought off all who attempted to take him down while his back was turned. She pounced on the pursuers from the shadows, stopping them before they ever had a chance. She made very quick work of her prey.

Larx was nearby, rampaging on the terrified citizens who ran both helter and skelter. The meditation had allowed him to stay calm enough to unleash what was possibly his full potential on the falling society. On the middle and outer rings of the city, Uric, Gaury, Belrous, and Martine did their job of also terminating the residents. Their powers were, while impressive, not as incredibly worth mentioning at the time. But they still contributed largely to the numbers in the death count. Quite a few of the grains of corpses in the Reaper's hourglass rested on their accord. Japeson handled himself mostly around the agricultural development, taking care of the rural inhabitants. The dwellers were dwindling at startling rates.

A relatively short time had passed, a generous portion of hours, before the screaming began to subside. And within yet an even more diminutive timeframe, there was utter silence, save the crackling of starving blaze crawling about the vicinity. Wounded boards creaked as they gave way, toppling the homes and businesses that they supported. The only other noise, was that of raucous cheering.

The students collected themselves atop Calmasis' hill for recreation and to rejoice in their valorous success. Kanry lit the night sky will flamboyant fireworks of various colors, making jovial forms, spiting the massacre. All were saturated with gratified elation. The exultation of their feat was filled with as much rapture, as they had brought upon the leveled city. All were in a state of ecstasy… except for two. These two were also the only ones not present.

There was yet another sound bellowing in the air suddenly. It was crying- no! … Laughter. An absent member was laughing heartily somewhere about the rubble. To be specific it was that of Belrous. The band of rogues jolted away from the festivity, unable to tell the difference between her guttural resonances.

When the young wizards have finally discovered her, she was doubled over a body, suffering terribly from hysterics. Calmasis pulled her aside. Her face was conflicted. Eyes still covered by her bangs, her tears were not obscured as they trickled down her cheeks, and splashed gently on the ground.

"It's so beautiful, isn't it?" She choked out, sniffing, her nostrils being rather pugnacious to fill her lungs with air. The sound was also quite off-putting. A good thing that the cads were not preparing for a feast, or their appetites would have been disbanded.

"Like a piece of art…" her tears aside, Belrous was still indeed laughing. She found the sight of this cadaver captivating. The others on the opposite hand, were also breath-taken. But more from gasps of shock, than sobs of appreciation. The only one among them who was not bereaved, was Calmasis.

For the body of Japeson lied mangled on the grass. Three large holes puncturing his chest. Blood trailed a distance behind his body, indicating that he had not suffered the injury at his present position.

"Belrous, what happened?" Calmasis already knew perfectly well what had happened. Zie had half watched the event unfold, but he wanted to confirm hir speculations.

"I w-was," the beauty was too much for her to handle. She attempted to settle her nerves. Though this obscene laughter may well have been a window to hide the inner grief and turmoil she was enduring in this bereavement.

"I was on the outskirts of Syrs, w-when…" she gasped for air, and belted another cackle. "I saw him. He was crawling along the path, like this. He grabbed at my leg, and I kicked him in the face… I then saw that someone was chasing after him. With a pitchfork- it was one of the farmers. He'd run him through with the instrument. B-but he didn't die right away! He had enough strength to lure the man to me…"

"And where is he?" Belrous snickered, and pointed to a shadow on the wall of the nearest building. No… it wasn't a shadow… it was a stain of blood burned into the side. Belrous had detonated the farmer's body, completely erasing his body. The pitchfork was melted in the purging flames.

"How could this happen?" Altrix gasped. "Japeson was strong- there's no way that he would have allowed anybody to get so close to him!"

"But he did. He let them do whatever they wanted."

"What do you mean?" Uric asked, accompanied by a twitch.

"I was watching. Japeson was torturing the farmer's wife, and was too absorbed in his fun to notice the peasant approach him. He was a sitting duck. A goose firmly cooked to a golden brown- done, and time to put a fork in him."

"You mean you watched this happen, but didn't do anything about it?" Selphentrine narrowed her eyes in suspicion at her leader.

"I was busy fending off a mob of villagers who were escaping," Calmasis lied.

"And that stopped you from saving your friend? You of all people couldn't handle snuffing out a mob _and _a single farmer?" Kanry crossed her arms in disbelief. "That is impossible. You could have handled twice that with little effort."

"I told him that playing with his victims would end up stabbing him in the back. It appears that as usual, I was correct," hir tone was low, and solemn. "I also promised not to mourn him if that was what caused his demise. Lo and behold what ended him. A fitting death." The others fell silent. None dared challenge Calmasis, so they conceded to the idea. Allouette held the honor of igniting the deceased's pyre. Japeson's body smoldered out of this world. Calamsis bid hir disciples to follow onward. Some were not ready to leave, but obeyed blindly, not wishing to upset hir.

Once all was said and done, the destruction brought upon the town that night, was but a warning. It was an invitation to the world, that whoever thought they might be so bold, to challenge the children. They would never last. It was also a daunting last message from the children to their mentors who arrived once they were long gone. Zazzerpan the Learned surveyed the ruins of the lost society. With one hand he brandished a scorched bone, evidence of the destruction, and with the other, he tugged at his beard pensively. The symbol of deep thought cued his colleagues to take heed. They too began to gesticulate nervously.

To any passing spectators, (which there were none, may I remind you that the entire town was dead) the event would seem to be monumental. Twelve of the wisest, and most powerful wizards lost deep within the nether of arcane deliberation. Alas, the gesture was not to be taken too close to heart. The Complacency shared the tendency to display these movements most anywhere. Whether they were reading a novel, or purchasing milk at a grocery, or even contemplating between brands of goods.

"This is the doing of our apprentices."

"You are certain?" Frigglish the Lurid, one of the more affable members, broke from the cadre and joined the Zazzerpan by his side. He wore a massive timepiece- almost identical to certain modern day musician's whose name boasts a unique _flavor_. Only Frigglish's clock was magic. It also bore the enchanting quality of ticking in a tone that endlessly exasperated the old man Zazzerpan.

"I am becoming more and more certain of the horror in front of us with each tick of your infernal clock. This is not how I read the scriptures. A meteor was to strike this town, and tear it asunder, not our fledglings!"

"What has you so convinced that it was the hands of our pupils, that owned to this sinister, calamitous buffet set for us?" Inquired Executus the Agnostic.

"Erm…" A fat face among the troupe stammered. His eyes passed between each of his brethren, nervously. "P-perhaps I could summon about a more appeasing assortment of discourse…" But unfortunately for Smarny the Voracious, nobody cared for a bundt loaf when such horrendous developments were being uncovered. Gazing at the scene of a massacre, where hundreds of decomposing bodies were still unburied _tends_ to leave most with a bizarre lack of appetite. Smarny's ineptitude was ignored.

The Predicant Scholar turned the bone over in his own gaunt fingers with a heavy sigh. The Complacency recoiled slightly, Zazzerpan's exhalation seemed to weigh the very night down upon their shoulders. The mere harrowing concept that these twelve lovely children would ever turn, was a test of one's faith of belief. The disciples were handpicked, chosen above all other guttersnipes and popinjays. Each were assessed by Ockite the Bonafide, and tested by Gastrell the Munificent. They had been the sweetest, most studious disciples, vested with what was now revealed to be a veneer of saccharine demeanor, and mellifluent encomium. The spectacle unraveled before the Complacency, was but a signal- a beacon of malicious intent, that the wizards were marked for an even grander, more grisly descent.

"There is no mistaking this oeuvre. I would recognize Calmasis' masterful work, were I blind." That may have not been a far away objective, given the man's age.

But now loomed the most inscrutable question yet. Could a group of twelve men, advanced in age, hunt down twelve (in their perspective, but in reality eleven, as Japeson had been reaped for what he sowed.) prodigies who they had been teaching all that they knew? Surely the preposterously garbed men would not stand a chance at the callow, calcium-rich-boned feet of their own students? Their pointed hats would hardly function as a cartoonish thumbtack when their massive shoes began to descend upon the predecessors, trampling the old men one by one.

Zazzerpan offered his most sagely, and eminent counsel yet. Words of such high wisdom that they might one day be written in stone as words of encouragement to all wishing to overcome seemingly impassable hindrances. The more derisory aspect of his observation, was its simplicity, even for the most loquacious wizard that he had (through countless prolix lectures) proven himself to be.

"We're going to need more wands."


	4. Chapter3 Shaky Charades

**Chapter 3: Shaky Charades and other Subterfuge**

Calmasis and hir ensemble made their way over a number of small mountains. Perhaps more along the style of large hills. Size of geographical landforms regardless, the troupe began putting distance between themselves and their handiwork. The children were just getting started in a monstrous global rampage, however, it would not be long before they became recognized- disparaged as moral heathens, and scorned by society.

This ostracization however, was not meant to transpire just yet. There were far too many wicked deeds to put into action before they would allow themselves to be revealed as the clockwork mechanism inaugurating the savagery unleashed in the social order. There were in fact too many iniquitous irons resting the nefarious fires of the heinous ensemble's rota. One would be utterly aghast, if they attempted to count the innumerable quantity of wrought misdeeds. And this is the very purpose for which an incognito apparel had to be donned. An utterly advantageous and sweet veneer, to continue the marionette-like manipulation that they commanded.

It is crucial to remain silent when on the lam for slaughter. But this surreptitious crusade would not quell their intentions. Those who sussed them would be terminated, and mayhem would still follow in their footsteps. After all, one might as well be hung for a sheep as for a lamb. One might question why the narration contains a surplus of sheep idioms. Aside from the sheer enjoyment of such, the children were to pull the proverbial wool over the world's eyes. Become eleven devious wolves enshrouded cleverly in sheepskin. And if at all possible, perhaps they may well turn the world against itself so everyone would be found at fault instead of just the children. However their intentions have been far over-explained by this point, and the time to progress has arrived.

"Where is our next destination?" Kanry inquired with full confidence in their leader.

"I haven't a clue," was the only response Calmasis distributed. The other ten were aghast, and Altrix expressed everyone's silent sentiment.

"What do you mean? We have to have a plan, we can't simply just wander arou-"

"We'll go where we wind up." Nearing the rear of the moving troupe of peers, Larx began to rub his eyes. Fatigue was beginning to take hold of him, and sleep dragged his eyelids down. It was with any hope that the stimulation of rubbing them might win him enough moments more to trek on with his friends. After unleashing such a jolt of energy in such a massive quantity, he required rest above all else. Alas irritation was already beginning to set in.

"Well I sure as hell hope that we 'wind up' somewhere to rest, and quickly," Larx's comment was spat from his lips, and went unnoticed as a drowsy mutter to all but Calmasis. However, ze paid just as little attention to it as the others who hardly comprehended it.

The closest settlement was just over the next hill. A quaint little town which was called Regidom by its citizens. Regidom rested on the periphery of the country that its sovereigns ruled. Syrs Gnelph and the Monastery were just out of the reach of their control. Many had rumored that the good Queen Abeli was beginning to turn quite mad after the passing of her late husband. Whether these petty sayings passed along by the bored housewives and eavesdropping beggars held any stock was unsure. However, she was a powerful shrew, and one to be cautious of. As of late her reign seemed more tyrannical than benevolent. All of this aside, Calmasis insisted on resting in the town's inn for the night with no particular interest in meeting the niggling woman.

Night was just beginning to enforce its influence on the scenery, as lanthrones shone from a close distance. Nothing about the place was overtly remarkable. Relatively clean, but not pristinely so. Its tastes were clearly not to their leader's likings as ze scoffed at each new sight. Admittedly the architecture was bland and inconspicuous, as such it could not hold a match, much less a candle to the ostentatious seminary that had once been home to the children. Fortunately however, the tavern was not ridden with vermin as Calmasis had expected it to be.

This being said, zie did take notice of the more undesirable of patrons. Being as much of an inn as it was a bar, naturally a group of men done with their long day of labor celebrated the completion of another day intoxicated.

"Uncouth cur," ze hissed under hir breath before Kanry gave hir a slight nudge. Of the things required to transpire, a bar brawl was not on the register. Surely the inebriated bourgeoisie navvies were not the sort they wished to contend with. Instead zie turned to hir companions, and whispered.

"Do we have the plan understood," it was more of a taut reminder that failure would not be tolerated as opposed to an actual query to the successful encoding of their ruse.

Vimstrell and Selphentrine nodded subtly. The former was the eldest of the children by no more than a single year, but his maturity showed rather clearly. Selphentrine on the other hand, was the tallest of the female members, and thus made the most appropriate cohort for the mission. Zestfully, she latched onto his bicep with a malicious grin sprawled over her face. Even for her comrades, it was difficult to determine whether she was eager for the opportunity to delude, or simply get her hands on Vimstrell's muscles. This was a trifle matter, though, compared to the task at hand. And so the ten approached the inn's proprietor.

The stout man looked up from whatever he had been scrawling on a sheet of paper to glare at the children, clearly disappointed to be disrupted from evidently important business for such a trivial task. His teeth were crooked, and somewhat gnarled. Scattered individuals of the children gasped silently as he grit them tightly, for the fear that the pressure would likely shatter them.

"You kids can't be in here without an adult," he growled in a gruff tone. Children so rarely traveled by themselves, and even more often attempted to sneak a draught. Suspicious intent was an obvious motive for his reasoning. Vimstrell began to speak, but Selphentrine had cut him short of so much as a syllable.

"How positively charmin', don'tcha think, hon?" The persona she'd chosen for this assignment appeared to be of a more peasant dialect than her others. Surely it was to avoid sounding condescending to the already rather ratty keep… or perhaps for the sheer enjoyment of theatrics. Such was difficult to tell.

"Thinkin' that we was still kids." The very pain it brings to note such grammatical horror is admittedly somewhat exaggerated, but perseveres for the sake of realism.

"Oh my God, you're terrible," Alouette mumbled under her breath with a roll of her eyes.

"You respect your mum," she snapped back.

"This is why I wanted to be the mom…" She couldn't help but massage her temples, eyes luckily glancing away to evade the daggers that Calmasis' sent as ze twisted hir head around to glare. Alouette placed them dangerously close to exposure.

"Yes well you can't now can you? Maybe one'a your siblin's'll play house once we've got a room." Selphentrine redirected her gaze to the man whose jaw was already sagged from confusion. "Y'know how kids can be. What with their big mouths, an'-" Alouette was furious, and shot a fist for the insulting maternal figure. Selphentrine could but only laugh, as Belrous' sleeves grabbed the hand from midair.

"Tag," she snickered through face-concealing hair. At this, Vimstrell decided to push through with his own dialogue. Even though his voice was relatively low already, he insisted on deepening it slightly further.

"She's such a joy, isn't she? A lot of pep," he observed Alouette from the corner of his eye warily.

"Look, I ain't got time fer thi-"

"We want to purchase a night's stay in your inn," Calmasis jabbed in, tired of the charade hir incompetent companions just barely put on.

"Yes," Vimstrell was nearly trembling as a knot formed within his abdomen. "Precisely- my child." Yet another awkward delivery. He was intent of replying with my son, or my daughter, before reaching the frightened conclusion that he didn't know which title was the most applicable.

The tender was in utter bafflement at the queer display. He was not sure what to make of these folk, or even if he cared. His ultimate conclusion on the matter was that he in fact did not care whatsoever. The sooner he conceded to their simplistic wishes, the sooner they would leave him to his peace. As such, he dropped his business, and turned to search for the appropriate dormitory key.

It was just now that Selphentrine began to sniff madly at the air, seemingly having caught something in her waft. She narrowed her eyes, and her mouth became crooked with sensual perception. Slowly, just ever so visible by onlookers, Selphentrine crooked her spine to bent towards Altrix.

"Do you sense anything off-kilter?" She whispered softly. Altrix simply shook her head, but the keep was too quick for any response Altrix might have offered. His very intrusion on the query shocked both participants.

"You say somethin'?" He asked, having turned to face them.

"Oh no, thank ya. I was just askin' my daughter if she needed anythin'." The man shrugged and returned for his quest for the elusive key of room four. The other travelers, curious to the nature of Selphentrine's question, turned to her. The only explication for the inquiry required, was a simple tap on her oblong beak, which became a mere scratch as the man returned wielding the key.

"Here. Take it, and enjoy yer stay." He slammed the key upon the counter, much to Calmasis' irritation at his insolence. This is not to mention the fact that his tidings of a hopefully congenial visit were less than sincere. Ze instantly reached for hir wand, before being stopped by Kanry once more.

"Very well," Calmasis spat at the man. Gruffly, ze snatched Larx up by the wrist, and whisked him upstairs to the room for the rest he so desperately needed. Selphentrine, and Vimstrell followed suit, nearly forgetting their roles as the parents. Selphentrine attempted a few half-hearted chastisements to Calmasis for hir tone and actions.

"Come along, everyone," Kanry bade her "siblings."

"We want to scope out the town, if it's okay." Gaury explained, standing near to Martine.

"Very well, I'll make sure they know." Kanry was more referring to Calmasis specifically, rather than the others. It was thought for their best interest that their names be used as scarcely as possible, to avoid acquiring a notorious reputation. Kanry swept upstairs afterwards with Uric, and Altrix leaving only Alouette and Belrous left. Gaury and Martine had already exited to begin their traipse about the streets of Regidom. Meanwhile, the manager cleared his throat to Alouette who was brought back to reality by his gesture. She could but scoff.

"Pig," she hushed his way, tempted to backhand the licentious man, before he put his hand out awaiting its filling of money. An embarrassed "oh" escaped her lips. Irritated at the thought of losing her money, she turned to Belrous who simply chuckled. In a swift, singular motion she flicked her pockets inside-out, revealing that she had no money to speak of. Alouette's brow furrowed in further frustration.

At once, she prepared her voice to serenade her party into a free stay, but he was too hasty to give her a chance, clearing his throat in an almost sickening fashion. Defeated (this time), she begrudgingly shot her slender fingers into the coin purse on her hip and held her fist above the counter. Clattering ensued as the coins dripped from betwixt her fingers, spilling over onto the floor. Alouette proceeded to stamp off to join the others. Belrous added a tiny rib bone from a fish to the disbursement. Her boots clomped as she too departed, petting the rat skull that hang from her neck with her sleeve.

Martine and Gaury explored the surrounding area. Up and down the many twisting streets they roamed aimlessly, but for the sheer sense of adventuring. Still, there was nothing exceptionally notable about the place. It was not bland, but yet it had no atmosphere that suggested anything else. Even the pedestrians going about their late-evening business were plain.

Only once they had arrived to the plaza outside of Queen Abeli's courtyard did things begin to take a turn for something even remotely interesting or capable of attracting one's fancy. Directly in the centre of the precinct was not only a gallows, but a cutting block. A rusty, ill-kept ax leaned against it. Several groundskeepers were mopping away at the cobblestone that, despite their best efforts remained coated with the stain of blood.

It was nearly a curious sight. The blood spilt on the ground was copious. It would appear that her royal noblewoman Queen Abeli had been exceptionally proactive at keeping the peace in her kingdom from rogues and other such miscreants. Or, on a slightly more cynical note, and were the children ever known to be cynical, whomever she deemed needful of terminal retribution.

Looking upward from the workers and their futile attempts to purify the stone (which would likely result in the Queen's fury, if assumptions were correct, and later be their own blood for kin of their profession to inherit the position of scouring.) stood the monumental palace of the questionably good queen. It would appear that she had owned everything by the making of the castle. It held an ornate baroque apparel to it. Through what one could see through the gates, several topiary stood at attention to the entrant, joined in salute by statues scattered about the lawn.

Why the moon itself seemed to belong to the queen as it was positioned as a grand jewel of a scepter 'pon one of her castle's many towers. The pallid heavenly body illuminated her estate. If anything, the wan light only added the eerie aura emanating from the castle, which was a ridiculous notion anyway. There was nothing off about it, it was only a castle after all. The only intimidating feature that it truly possessed was the knowledge of the noble creatures who presided its vestibules, and lurked within its shadowy concourses. This is, of course, omitting the bloodstained square and statues depicting gargoyles and other such monsters. Such effigies did not deter the children of sin, though. The gargoyles were famous for warding away evil, but the two simply stuck their tongues out to the statues in jest. It appeared that one of the stone monsters' eyes glinted in response.

Bored of the spectacle, Gaury and Martine continued about their twilight stroll. The friends reminisced about their time together cheerfully in the ever dying light. Such was its ultimate destiny. Darkness would eventually prevail as it was fated to. These words rarely lasted in these two particular youths' minds though. Thoughts of Fate's grand scheme belonged namely to Miss Kanry who abided strictly by what was bound to happen as opposed to what she wished to happen.

Still, they laughed and enjoyed each others' company until they collided with another civilian. They had been running, sprinting as quickly as their legs would permit them. The impact caused for both parties to topple backwards. Martine and Gaury still in shock of the events, were too perplexed to properly examine the other immediately. It was now clear that the person was a beggar. This obvious through the rags that they were draped with. Even this person's face was concealed behind a layer of cloth covering their mouth, and a hood which had just fallen over their eyes.

The two attempted to apologise, but directly following the split moment that the beggar had also been in a stupor, they rose to their feet, mouth twitching nervously. Perhaps some sort of tic? Somewhat giggling, the beggar turned and dashed away once more. Any attempt to follow them was fruitless, as Martine and Gaury had trailed them as far as an alley. But reaching the surface that created the third wall of the lane, it was proven to be a dead end, and the beggar successful in their elusive absconding.


	5. Chapter4 The Sardonic Sadist

**Chapter 4: The Sardonic Sadist**

(Trigger warning: Abuse. Not very detailed, but you have been warned.)

The day had come for the young child to be collected. It had been rumored that soon the great Zazzerpan the Learned would be visiting the town to purloin one very lucky child from their family. The parents, of course, would eagerly give up their offspring to the well known Zazzerpan. His teachings would undoubtedly bring them to greatness. However, the mere procuring of this son or daughter did not assure them a roll in the Complacency's ranks of students. There would be an analysis performed by Ockite, and a preliminary exam executed by Gastrell to test their abilities, verifying the correct child had been chosen.

On the day before the great wizard's arrival there was an unnatural gale about. But the gusts ceased the moment Zazzerpan stepped a toe within the proximity. Families gathered to the streets to greet the fabled wizards, somewhat to their disappointment. Men of lavish stitching and face were expected to arrive, not twelve old men in old worn robes, and silly looking pointed hats. The revelation had the townspeople in a hushed stir for moments, but by the time Zazzerpan's Complacency had made it halfway into the village, most had adapted from their original prototype.

Once they had reached the center, Frigglish took the lead. He fumbled about, trying to appear significant to the people, which he already was for the most part. This was to be the very last of the Complacency's recruits. And this child would be specifically the disciple of Frigglish's. It was he who would be led to his pupil. Frigglish was, however, incredibly nervous about making the correct choice. Though tests would later prove the matter regardless allowing several chances, he'd prefer not to be submitted to the shame of being incorrect. As it would be revealed (much to his delight) later, he had indeed chosen the correct child.

Clumsily Frigglish's feet directed him slowly to the right. He crept forward with apprehension practically dripping from his brow. After only three steps, which his trepidation had extended to over about five minutes, he reversed his stance and walked in the opposite direction more surely. He repeated the same action roughly thirteen times. In the course of his indecisiveness, he had spent nearly an hour of the Complacency's time searching in a simple to-and-fro direction. Repeatedly he bothered his beard, constantly reconfirming the time with the massive enchanted time piece hanging around his neck. Drolluck the Derisive was becoming increasingly tired with the unproductive waste of time, but remained silent.

At last, and this time with a stronger sense of assurance, Frigglish returned to his direction to the right, and tread onward to a house which he had finally deemed likely to be the correct one. Gazing through the windows shewn that the residents were still inside. Frigglish rapped on the door, with no answer. Once more, he tried to gain the attention of the residents, still to no avail. At last, he battered the door with such confidence, that its frail structure caused it to collapse.

Resting on the sofa was a man, the father presumably, passed out. Before any other sight could be noticed, a knife was pitched from the kitchen tearing the bumbling man's baggy sleeves. It may have taken more, had he not recoiled from the airborne utensil. The rest were also unscathed by the soaring dagger. Looking toward the kitchen, a woman even more battered than the imploded door peeked out an eye, and nothing more. When she realized she'd been noticed, she quickly withdrew back into the kitchen. Her whimpering was just barely audible.

Frigglish, more nervous than he'd ever been on this mission yet, advanced forward, sniffing his surroundings. There was the most nauseating aroma of blood in the air. The scent of blood intermingled with that of urine and defecate. Frigglish could sense another whimpering, muffled and accompanied by tears. It appeared to be emanating from the closet, to which he immediately crossed.

The sight within the closet was abominable, and entirely revolting. The child was squatting, covering their head from the light and the person opening the door. Surrounding them, on the floor, was their own waste. Sure of their abusive father being present, the child whimpered louder, sobbing even as he expected his next undeserved punishment. Practically naked except for very flimsy rags that draped his groin, his wails grew louder, and shuddering, more violent. Lacerations were clearly visible on his body, welts and contusions formed all over. When he had not been struck, the young boy rose his head slightly to peer at whomever was present. One eye was blackened; bruised from thrashing.

Frigglish, likely taking more pity on the child than confidence, rolled his sleeves up. As he began to bend down, the child concealed their face once more. Gently the man picked the boy up in his arms, and held him as if he were a newborn. As he turned to leave, the boy's screams and bawling became even more vociferous. The father was too drunk (or heavens knows what else) to take notice, and the mother remained concealed within the kitchen, her own weeping intensifying with her child's.

At last Frigglish emerged from the house, Sun beating upon the child's flesh as it probably never had before. This did not, however, quell his strident fussing. After he had tired himself out from crying, he fell asleep in his new tutor's arms; the time it took for him to exhaust himself was not very long. He was sound asleep by the time the center had been approached once more. Considering that the newest protégé was too weak to walk, Zazzerpan summoned carriages for his group. A total of four were required to transport all thirteen passengers. Four within the first two, two within the third, and three in the fourth. Zazzerpan rode with Frigglish and his new student.

Both men sat on the wooden benches opposite of the child. A spare robe had been drawn over his limp body to properly dress and warm him. During the son's slumber, an explosion erupted from the town as his home was demolished by an intangible force. Neither parent survived the event, nor did much of the house. After some time of the men conversing, the orphaned son awoke nervously. He sat himself up on his bench which had been furnished with a pillow for his comfort. Even now he shook horridly, constantly twitching. Lifeless eyes swept over the men from the boy's face. He lowered his head.

"What's your name, my boy?" Frigglish asked in as soothing a voice he could manage. The boy's response was indistinct. After muttering it innumerable times, he was able to raise his voice to a loud enough degree to faintly answer:

"Japeson."


	6. Chapter5 The Final Apprentice

**Chapter 5: The Final Apprentice**

At last the carriages arrived to the complacency's college. Not a college necessarily in conventional senses, but in its definition of an institution of higher learning. Libraries lined countless rooms, proving to be a stronghold of knowledge and wisdom. Even from the outside the place appeared monumental. It did not shimmer with gold or silver, no, but with an actual aura of acumen. Even Japeson who had never before known education of higher levels, could feel the greatness emanating from the place.

After having scaled the path which directed toward the establishment, each carriage was positioned linearly. The wizards began filing out of their vehicles, with Zazzerpan, Frigglish, and Japeson the last to exit. Once payment was settled, the carts lolled away, back to whichever destination was marked for their ensuing visitation.

A figure left the building, leaving the double doors open. Japeson could not get a clear view of this new addition immediately, but after a short time, they'd crossed the flagstones and greeted the returning men. Japeson was still largely unresponsive aside from the often twitch or shiver. He made sure to stay closely behind Frigglish, not wanting to bring excess attention to himself. Though curiosity got the better of him, as it usually does with young boys, and he peeked his head around his new mentor's robes to hopefully catch a view of this person.

Of the oddities about them, it was their skin which Japeson had noticed first. It bore an unpleasant hue of gray undertone, an unfamiliar color even to himself. The second feature was the hair. Despite all indications of their young age, it was pure white. Perhaps with wisdom? Or perhaps through a genetic anomaly; there was no knowing precisely what had been the cause for the atypical appearance. But Japeson could observe no more, because after these few precious moments of analyzing the stranger, their pale eyes slid in his direction, transfixing him. He immediately returned to his modest position behind Frigglish.

Zazzerpan stepped forward from the complacency to greet his own pupil. He bore a strong sense of familiarity with the ward that he identified most as a child. It was not a palpably visible fact that the student did not reciprocate these sentiments.

"Calmasis, how have the others been doing while we were gone? Have they been practicing their spells?" Zazzerpan offered a friendly laugh, which Calmasis returned with a warm smile.

"Yes, Zazzerpan. I made exceptionally certain to ensure that my fellow peers did were not remiss. Studies continued as they conventionally would."

"That's my boy," Zazzerpan praised. Calmasis however, was not comforted by these words, and stared intently at hir teacher. A cold stoic stare.

"Girl?" The Predicant Scholar attempted again. Once more, Calmasis' face did not waver with any assurance that this new gender was any more applicable or inapposite.

"Calmasis, how long are you going to continue this game?" Zazzerpan began to tug at his beard as a eyebrow arched like that of the crescent moon. He refused to let his frustration show.

"I find gender to be a trivial matter," Calmasis explained in a supercilious tune. "It only purloins attention from things of greater importance. This aside, I see not why you are so infatuated with so paltry an affair, anyway. Have you not more important notions to ponder?"

Zazzerpan was at a loss for words once again. This was not the first, and by no means the final time which the topic of Calmasis' gender would stump him. Though Calmasis truthfully found the subject of hir sex to be of little importance, ze also wished to stump the old and wise sequoia.

"Is this the new one?" Calmasis trudged onward not allowing Zazzerpan a moment to rebuttal.

"We believe he may be. There are still the tests to process before we can be certain." Japeson whimpered rather pitifully at the thought. Frigglish offered him a consoling pat on the head which was enough to assuage him, for the moment anyway.

"May I administer them?" This was more along the lines of a suggestions than a question. Nevertheless, hir eagerness was still only but adequate. Calmasis was never known to be one to express many emotions. To induce such a condition was praiseworthy. Or at least, it would be if it were not for the fact that ze was masterful at feigning the reactions. It was nigh impossible to detect whether or not Calmasis was tinged, or presenting the reaction most typically expected of the situation.

"I'm afraid that is my duty, Calmasis," Gastrell motioned with an upward flick of his index finger.

"Oh. Of course." It was not disappointment in hir voice, rather an intense resentment. This being reminded, Gastrell took the pair into the confines of the college walls. Calmasis turned hir back on hir teacher, and walked off to examine a nearby pond, or some random distracting piece of architecture perhaps.

Moments after Ockite had seen to Japeson's physical health (which was overall lacking in the keyword of _health _considering his sunken chest and jutting ribs of just a few of the abusive outcomes) Gastrell took him to the training field. The young child was presented a smooth cut of lumber, a creamy coffee that would likely become lost if used to stir a cappuccino (as some wizards had the nasty habit of stirring beverages with their wands.) The wand was straight, and bore a darker handle. Japeson was at first afraid of the object when it was pointed at him, but upon being shown that there was no intent of beating him with it, he took it shakily in one hand.

Japeson's eyes scanned over the wood as he turned it over in his hands. Frigglish coursed him through a spell or two to ensure his understanding, and presented his command to Gastrell who immediately began the inquisition. First of the concepts of spells, and then to the practical application thereof. Japeson managed to fire a few jittery incantation at the mannequins set up for the test. But, with each one conjured, they became more and more powerful. After tiring hours, that had drained him of his stamina, he was capable of shooting a straightforward spell with enough strength to at least knock a can off of a fence. Japeson had now acquired a new level of his esoteric echelon, as he now possessed abilities analogous to your average fairgoer.

With this advanced display of mastery over the arcane arts, (advanced being used in a sense relative to the average person's nous on the subject) Gastrell had deduced the meta-preconceived deduction that Japeson was in fact the final disciple they had been precariously combing for. The final louse necessary for Calmasis' plans to be enacted, and simultaneous further philanthropic teachings of the Complacency, had been at long last retrieved. But when plans with such polarity rest upon the procurement of a single, mutual individual… it would be bound to create a certain sort of strain.

That night, a feast was held in celebration of the concluding disciple, courtesy of Smarny's forte of invocation of sweetmeats. His rotund body leading a cart of a wide array of pastries. His narrow eyes lined over each individual delicacy, and his stomach began to call an interjection from within his folds. Cupcakes dabbed with green and pink frostings, sticky buns peppered with cinnamon, brioche bathed most tantalizingly with egg. The creamy accentuations of the cakes, flora and fauna crafted on the velvety surfaces. Pies wafting tendrils of steam from their juicy fruit and berry innards. The rich display was enough to summon salivation to dribble at the corners of his mouth, only to be banished by the edge of his sleeve. Oh yes, and there were savory comestibles as well.

Japeson nervously stepped down from his diadem at the head, and approached the tables like an exchange student first meeting the lunchroom. He took the bench closest to his location, and sat down without bringing too much attention to himself. He was already honored (embarrassed) enough from the former ceremony. The girl next to him had already stripped her mutton to the bone, and she seemed to be even more excited to gnaw on the bone than she was to consume its wrapping.

Looking up from her haunch, she smiled widely, cheeks littered with flesh. Had her eyes not been covered with an ashen layer of hair, Japeson felt he would have been met with coaly, glinting eyes. She snickered for a moment at him, before bursting into full laughter. He was becoming ever concerned, and expressed the very concerns to her. This only cued more tittering.

"Hi," she continued, shoulders still pivoting from repressed cachinnation.

"Hullo?" Japeson tried apprehensively.

"My name's Belrous," the girl replied, kicking her legs in the air under the table. She swiped an over-hanging sleeve across her face, and offered it to him for a handshake. Confused, he accepted it. Across from them, Selphentrine and Altrix sat in unison, side by side.

"Bel, leave the neophyte alone," Selphentrine teased. Belrous simply stuck her tongue out in equal jest. The former of the two extended a bony arm tipped with slender fingers across the table.

"Selphentrine. How do you do," she pressed with overzealous formality.

"Oh-okay," Japeson blushed.

"He's such a cutie!" Altrix squealed in her seat. Selphentrine swatted her arm playfully.

"Don't you start it too, Trixie."

"Don't call me that," Altrix whinged. Selphentrine but laughed. The merrymaking was enough to bring Japeson somewhat out of his shell. He was beginning to feel increasingly comfortable around the students. The supper proceeded peacefully as more made introductions to him, all except for… Calmasis who was seated in seclusion.

That night, Japeson tossed and turned in what had been the first bed he'd ever known. The voices of the halls cried out to him incessantly. Or at least, they sounded like voices. Subtle whisperings filling the air, nearly creating a pressure in the vicinity. The chatter lingering just within tangibility induced a cold sweat, and Japeson nervously arose from his bed. He began to set his feet upon the stone floors, before recoiling immediately from their frigidity. Looking a little to the left, he spotted a pair of slippers, a thing he was not acquainted with. Now learning that such things existed, he swiftly comprehended one of their purposes, and slid his feet inside of them. Now protected from the harsh conditions of the ground, but consistently horrified, he peeked outside of the door through a crack he produced. Nothing was present in the halls, save for the magically fashioned fires living within the sconces, and the perpetual voices. He opened the door to its entirety, and left from that place.

After aimless roaming of the halls, a hissing sound joined the whispers in their discussion. Soft, barely audible hissing, like that of a snake. Japeson ever regretted his decision to leave his room as the halls he approached began to lose luminosity from the magical flames. At last, the corridors reached a dead end. Turning around, he choked on what was supposed to be a scream. However, he was quite conditioned to not yell, and so was stuck somewhat stifled.

The figure was just hardly visible in the darkness. Light cut their face in half so that only their grinning mouth of pearly ivory teeth were visible of it. The smirk rested on a rubicund mantle tied around their neck. Following down their form, was a dapper, verdant suit.

"Hello," the voice spoke in a hushed tone. "I'd like to make a proposition."


	7. Chapter6 The Queen Has Lost Her Head

**Chapter 6: The Queen Has Lost Her Head**

Darkness had already began to settle when Gaury and Martine returned to the inn. The only members of the Obscenity still awake were Calmasis, Uric, and Kanry. There was a distinct possibility that Larx may have also been conscious as well, but he showed no implication through his tranquil meditation. Uric was going about his business inspecting clocks, insuring that they were perfectly on time (which they rarely were, or at least not nearly as close as he would ever dream of tolerating.) and Calmasis lounged in the finest armchair of the room. Hir snake familiars were slinking all about hir arms, as ze gave them a soft kind of smile. Snakes as white as hir own hair, and eyes as crimson as blood. Of the still-awake cohorts, only Kanry noticed their entrance.

"Why are you returning so late? It's ten-"

"Ten-oh-two," Uric corrected from the far side of the room.

"It's _late_."

"We were out walking," Gaury explained. Kanry, however, was not assuaged by this simple response. She crossed her arms in a most maternal, and stern manner accompanied by the monotonous tap of her toes on the floor. The stature implied that more elucidation would be necessary before their unpunctuality would reach an innocent verdict in her on-sight bench trial. Martine was the next to open her mouth in an attempt to plea their guiltlessness to the ersatz magistrate.

"We ran into someone while we were out." Kanry's brow only arched, showing no sign of wavering into the favour of acquitting her peers so easily.

"They fell down, and we chased after them to see if they were okay, and then we got lost." At this, Calmasis decided to intervene, and begin to speak very easily from hir chair.

"And why did you find the need to do that?" Hir coif curtained hir eyes, only a mouth full of sharp gleaming fangs was left revealed. Awaiting an answer, ze continued to play with the twining twin serpents. The defendants were too shocked by the sudden intrusion, and far too intimidated by their leader to supply a sufficient response. And so ze continued.

"We must keep a significantly low profile until we have made a considerable distance between ourselves and that new crater to the East. Just enough time to slip under the radar and not have to contend with petty- and minor- hindrances." At last, ze lifted hir head to them. Pale eyes scanning over their mastress' disciples.

"At any rate," ze continued. "The hour grows later. I will absolve you of this transgression, but do be more mindful in the future, as I may be less forgiving." Without another word, ze stood, and made for the lavatory. When Calmasis exited, ze had donned a silken pair of silver green pyjamas. Calmasis continued to claim an empty bed that would belong solely to hir, and fell asleep. The snakes having, of course, already dispersed.

Familiars are quite the interesting creatures, and essential to any sensible, or serious wizard. Quite normally they are not physical animals per se. A sort of spectral entity summoned from the void, a gift it is said, from the gods. Whether these outer-gods actually possess an eldritch menagerie of consorts to distribute to those who practise the feat of majyk, or not is debatable. But the irrefutable fact concerning them, is that they are not average. Generally speaking, the familiar(s) that one is granted is determined by a creature with which that individual shared an exceptional experience.

One who was raised by wolves would be likely to have a wolf familiar. Or perhaps another who always played with turtles by the riverside as a child, and such recreation brought them comfort, then their familiar may well be a turtle. The possible encounters that would provoke the choosing of a wizard's familiar are innumerable, and the hypothetical equations run to filter between instances with other influential fauna, incalculable. The creature generally assists the aspiring wizard mature both in skill and in life as a guardian of sorts, and in a largely abated description of their function, also a pet.

The children slept that night with little trouble despite their recent doings. Again they were plagued with the pestilential horrors of their purple tinted nightmares. Those abysmal visions which presented themselves to the children of evil on a quotidian schedule. The whisperings of madness and despondency all on an astral plane within their minds, or so it seemed. The unrelenting murmurings that so periodically rang inside their ears every eve that they attempted slumber. Or so this chattering would continue until a rumpus from outside should wake them.

Indeed, the neighbourhood seemed to be in a stir, and the inn was surprisingly silent. The Obscenity changed into appropriate clothes, and began their descent to the first floor. Outside was a collection of the city's inhabitants, from all areas within. It would seem, according to the common gossiping of the citizens, that Queen Abeli would be addressing the subjects of the town. It appeared that even a few from other towns in her rule even journeyed to hear her speech.

"I wonder what it is that she's going to discuss," Kanry wondered aloud.

"I don't care," Calmasis admitted blandly. Altrix, having a diminutive stature, tugged on the pants of the tallest member, Vimstrell. Immediately understanding her intentions, he hoisted her upon his shoulders so that she could receive a better view of the transpiring events.

"Hear anything, Selphy?" Alouette snarked. This earned a fast glare from Selphentrine who was clearly not amused with the nickname. Nevertheless, she lent an ear to the crowd in an attempt to perceive more information on the occasion.

"Eh," she sighed in response. "They all seem to be as in the dark as our already reserved position in the tree shade."

Here, Belrous had finally caught up with the rest of her group. Closely behind her she was dragging Larx who could not be bothered to break his meditation to pay attention to the going-ons of the crowd. Swiping the sweat from her concealed forehead with an extensive sleeve, she turned to the rest with that same perpetual grin that stretched over her mouth.

"I smell death in the air," she shared.

"You can't even smell," Selphentrine replied, taking a deep nasal gasp of the air in the off chance she'd overlooked a scent.

"If there's one thing I know- it's death," the girl replied, words taking an even more ominous effect due to her invisible eyes but ever present grin.

At long last, the crowd went silent (or at least as silent as a group of hundreds adults and children crowded into a single plaza can be.) The queen at long last had departed her castle, and stood behind the gates separating her courtyard and the rest of the city. A wooden stage had been constructed for her to have enough height to properly address her subjects.

The woman carried a very bizarre air with her, as was rumoured. She appeared to be wearing several shawls at once, and a surfeit of ostentatious jewelry. Nearly any way that she moved, one article or the other of her clothing caught a glint or a shine. A strange headpiece too adorned her cranium. It sometimes seemed to wobble if her head moved too much, but otherwise seemed perfectly adjusted. She was by no means a breathtaking woman, but there were certainly others who would have given her a strong competition for most unprepossessing. Her features were lost however, to the distance. Selphentrine was the only one gifted enough to catch a glimpse, but none of the others cared enough for her appearance for the knowledge to be of any use to share.

One thing was to be certain of, pertaining to her character, she carried a very strong audibility as she required no means of amplifying her voice to be heard even by the children at the very rear of the group. And to add finality to her description, her voice was surprisingly deep, but remained within the recognizable range of a woman.

"I have done a considerable amount of consideration," she began. Hardly a good first impression to anyone versed in syntax as it made perfect sense, but craved restructuring for a more effective and formal opening. All the same, it was humourous in its very repetition.

"It occurred to me, that there is work to be done to improve this world that you and I inhabit. And to have a more salubrious surrounding, we must eliminate some unsolicited variables. This is why I have issued my troops to begin a new mission effective tonight. They shall scour adjacent areas in a feverish attempt to rid us of rubbish."

"Beldam," Calmasis hissed under hir breath. Kanry nudged hir slightly, reminding to keep a matter of respect for the current land's ruler.

"I believe that this sort of eradication will be mutually beneficial for us all. And perhaps such events may continue on through generations to preserve our sound way of life." A clinking resounded as her ringed hands clasped together. "There will be some sacrifices necessary, as with all things, but I believe that they will prove to be for the better. But onto business of a different nature, I am pleased to announce that today is my daughter's birthday. Suveta? Where are you, dear?" She queried, looking around her to locate her child. "Ah, there you are."

A much younger lady of nobility stepped forward, accompanied by what must have been a servant. The synchronization of their walking was very notable, even the servant boy seemed to walk precisely like his mistress. Selphentrine also managed to spot that the pair resembled each other in appearance as well, but again, nobody asked for physical descriptions so she kept the knowledge to herself.

The girl bore a very smug and contemptuous smirk, but it seemed to be passed off as birthday excitement. That certain look that some children of certain ages get when they believe that the entire day is dedicated to them. As though none other shared the same date of their mothers' partuition.

"Thank you, mother," said the princess named Suveta.

"Today we will host festivities in honour of her birthday! May the merrymaking commence," Queen Abeli announced. Calmasis, however, had other plans. Ze grabbed each of hir peers and gave their clothes a slight jerk. They all retreated to the inn before they were lost in the mob of celebration.

"I have not the slightest interest in commemorating that priggish princess' senseless birthday. It is just a day, like any other. And on that note, why should hers be so exemplary?" Calmasis explained as they detached from the crowd.

"What are we going to do then?" Vimstrell ventured, allowing Altrix to be grounded once more.

"We are going to plot. We have to decide on our next destination." In their room, Calmasis produced a few maps.

"As you can see, we are here," ze pointed to the location on the map that represented Regidom. "We should continue to make progress in a Western direction. To a place where we can have more of an influence than simply obliterating some paltry village."

"Why not just start here? The guards are going to be gone, a perfect time to strike."

"We do not want to be reckless, Alouette. We must not allow ourselves to fall susceptible to the downfall of predictability. If we destroyed every town we came across, there would be a red carpet of mayhem- a trail of blood leading directly to us. And all the same, we shall come to be a feared force, but in time. We must learn from the wizards of old who fell prey to the many archetypal gaffes which ultimately resulted in their expiry or worse."

"Why don't we just show them who's in charge sooner?"

"That is the sort of attitude that will result in nothing but downfall. We must be able to travel at ease without the constant possibility of being found. It is not cowardise, it is tactic. And strategies are imperative to triumph. That is but one of the many lessons which the sacred game of chess teaches us. If we allow ourselves to act foolish and lose sense, then it would only be right that we were eliminated for our inability to stay alive. Which is also to say… that any incapable of thwarting us yet insist on trying to do so, deserve an equal fate."

"It is about striking while the iron is hot, and away from the wandering eyes of patrons, overly invested in the forging of their wares," Uric added.

"Precisely. We will receive our recognition in due time indeed. But for now we must focus more on our success, less our notoriety. Once we have done our job, we may claim our prize."

"If we're going to want to make any sort of impact," Larx included in one of his lucid moments where he was assuaged enough to cease his meditation. "Then we must attack somewhere more important, but less eminent. A centre of manufacturing, for instance, or mail distribution. Somewhere that will hinder society's function enough to count."

"My sentiments exactly, Larx. And it is for that reason that I propose we pay a visit to Belveu."

"Belveu?" Alouette asked.

"Belveu," Calmasis confirmed.

"Belveu," Martine repeated.

"Belveu," Uric muttered.

"Bel-"

"Stop."

Yet another dreadfully restful night for the sinful children. But this morning, they would awaken to mourning. There was yet another ruckus sounding from the streets, some kerfuffle from the square once more. The children hurriedly dressed themselves to investigate the tumultuous uproar which otherwise would have solicited them, and provoked an indifferent attitude, had it not carried a new, angrier tone.

Outside, the crowd had reformed. A much more hostile group, shouting obscenities and threats with wild abandon. Wreckage was strewn about the street, carts which had been toppled, broken plant pots, seemingly nothing was safe from the vandalism of the hysterical people. Selphentrine even had to cover her ears, as the shouting was far too raucous for her sensitive ears.

The crowd was largely centered at the plaza, as the day before. However the rare rowdy miscreant could be found running about the streets. A relatively pitiful sight, to see how beastly humans could act if they allowed their emotions to overwhelm them. It is something common among young children, but grown adults not under any sort of artificial influence causing such bedlam without any sort of intentions to govern their misdeeds.

The children reached the mob, and caught but fractures of the fountainhead of the tumult unfolding before them. So many simultaneous, frantic screams surely would not allow any comprehensible information to be related. However, it would seem that the turmoil would explain itself easily enough, as the wood which had been fashioned into a stage, had been modified, and now featured a new guillotine accessory.

Belrous ran from the group and weaved between shuffling and running citizens. Before long at all, she'd arrived to the gate of the castle. Her cheeks burned with the wideness of her smile as she watched a man grab the body of Queen Abeli and throw it onto the floor of the stage. It was all hers. This was _her_ day. The monarch made an attempt to stand up, but her back was quickly introduced to her captor's boot. Princess Suveta was nowhere in sight, but she was hardly of concern, as today, the queen was the main attraction.

Belrous noted to knots used in the rope which bound her arms tightly behind her. She also spotted the negligence that the guillotine had been shown, as it appeared insufferably dull, if not rusted. But yes, soon the crone's neck rested on the wooden block, awaiting to feed the metal edge. So close… but when would the kill come? The anticipation was sheer _murder_ to Belrous. Oh drat, someone broke the fun up, the man began talking. She would just have to wait a few moments.

"Abeli, you kneel here before your people, and the blade as retribution for your treason." The man continued his spiel, lifting a paper high above his head. "This was found among the queen's," he said the word mockingly, "documents on her desk. It is a warrant, a command that the troops slay surrounding areas not conceding to her rule. Her men obediently eradicated the town of Syrs Gnelph last night, as a traveler witnessed the aftermath, the mere ruins which are all that remain of that place."

"I heard that Tramblin to the North was destroyed too!" A random member of the crowd shrieked.

"Repent, you hosebeast!" The man accompanying the condemned queen bellowed.

Belrous' sleeves were wrapped around the gate's bars. The girl was jumping up and down in place from the excitement, her mouth experiencing most excruciatingly delightful pain as her grin grew wider with each moment passed. And there it was, the clunk of the blade let loose, the whoosh of it soaring through the air, and the thunk of it meeting skin. However… the thing did not entirely sever her head. In fact it had made approximately a third of the way through. But this was rectified with a few more attempts. And the last thing that the treacherous queen saw as she left the realm of the living… was the face of the smiling demon of death.


	8. Chapter7 The void

**Chapter 7: The Void**

The day had gone on, functioned as ever normally with the single exception of celebration by a large fraction of the town. But after the execution, daily procedures continued on regularly, if not more jovially. The princess, or rather, new queen had still not shown her face, nor given any sort of notice. The title had been passed silently as she remained within the fortress. The ivy-walled bastion of stone, that grand monument to its inhabitants royal nature. This place embraced her somewhere within its labyrinthine corridors. The single heart of its body, unbeknownst to the world, sat aglow within her room. For a passing moment had she worn black in apparent mourning for her mother, enough to show sympathy as her veiled visage swept about the castle.

Though once the new queen had expressed a filling display, she retreated to her room and confided in her privacy as a mourning daughter. Though she had quickly doffed the somber frock in exchange for a more appealing gown in her tastes. Her makeup however remained, the black eye shadow complimenting her effervescent attire. Suveta dusted her eyelids with a golden glitter. She now wore the likeness of space itself upon her face, confirming her dominance on all things, even the cosmos itself. And in time, her dark lids closed upon her sunny eyes, as the sky followed suit.

And so another inky night claimed the evil children on the eve of their expedition. The inn now behind them, the Obscenity would begin to make progress toward Belveu. Belveu, a quaint enough town. There was the main centre of mail distribution, but not necessarily its most famous attraction. The place was quiet, quite inconspicuous, but beneficial. All of these collective attributes made it an ideal next strike, the next target for the children to hunt down like a fox in the wood. Try as it might to nibble its leg out of the trap, the ever hungry dogs would be on its tail no matter how the fox might try to defend its rapidly depleting lifespan.

Or perhaps there would be something of a miracle to occur. Perhaps the fox would break free of its trap, limping away bloodily from both its discarded leg and position. Maybe the creature might even be fortunate enough to find a restful spot to rest, possibly recover from its wound. And yet… perhaps the dogs would pursue and find the fox still. Its attempts to survive proven futile, a rare survival all in vain. And the dogs would surround their escapee in whatever ditch or brush the animal hobbled into. A low growling, the snapping of hungry snouts, and… the wounds permit the fox's soul to exit, a final leave-taking from the world.

All of the discussion of hunts and mayhem aside, some have managed to find methods to leave the world temporarily. Some have found themselves trapped within this strange limbo forever trapped, much like the fox, incapable of escape. It is impossible to explain how one might exist in two places simultaneously, but it would seem that some have links to otherworldly locations. Those places where dark entities lurk in the shadows- no, not shadows for the shadows would indicate that there would be something to cast darkness upon. No, in fact this particular other world was nothingness. A vast void just off from the average space.

A stone tomb of some sort resided within this Void. What may have once been part of a larger stone building, it is hard to say exactly. But still, its resident began to stir within the rocky room. Long eyelashes slowly battered awake. With a slow, though graceful, movement the figure sat up on the bed. If it the slab could be called such a thing, but its function was the same which justifies its naming.

The person stood up and stretched their arms, legs, and back. The muscles became adequately stimulated, and next they placed a hand on the base of their chin, and the other upon the crown of their head. With a soft twist, the bones of their neck let out a crack. Now that the waking rituals had been unnecessarily committed, the pale eyes crossed over the purple surfaces.

With an exasperated sigh, Calmasis set a foot forward. Hir footsteps were silent as ze left the room. The black abyss greeted hir, as was the case every night. In pure silence ze floated across the vacuity. There were a few other such purple stone rooms spread about, though of course ze had charted the area expertly. Not that such a place could be charted, but ze still managed to navigate it flawlessly. A gentle landing onto the floor of the other floor.

Another being sat on their bed as ze entered. Though the person did not move or respond. Calmasis sighed again. Ze crossed over to hir companion and patted him on the head. The act was more of cold pity than endearment.

"Oh Larx," ze spake softly. "You have still yet to awaken, I see." Calmasis cocked hir head to the side. "That untamable fury of yours… I was so certain that you would exhibit the strongest connexion, second to mine own, of course. I could sense it, you know," ze whispered to the body. "I could sense your potential. It is probably that dreadful rage, though. What a pity. It is clouding your mind and disrupting your slumber. However do you expect to awaken when you are so burdened? Has that meditation I have been pratcising with you done nothing whatsoever? It must be stubbornness, some queer fixture on your malignant instincts. Without discipline even the strongest are subject to failure. Perhaps then, it is for the better that you do not awaken."

Calmasis departed the sleeping body, and inspected one last room. Empty. Strange, but negligible. Ze set out to inspect hir favourite of the locations scattered across the Void. An amalgamation of knowledge, an assortment of the most powerful weaponry. To phrase it in the most comprehensible term- a library. But of course, ze was interrupted as usual before ze could arrive to the place. One of the outer gods approached hir. A mass of indecipherable creatures, mostly aquatic in nature. Tentacles stretched from its body, eyes rolled to rest on hir, and its beak began to clack. It spake in a language maddening to men, and known to Calmasis.

"Thine comrades slumber still," it instructed.

"I am aware." A calm and polite answer to the entity.

"And so they shall remain."

"You have told me such before." The god then gave a creaking, perhaps a moaning sound.

"Thee refuse to listen to me."

"It is not so much that I ignore you," Calmasis explained in that tongue of the gods. "It simply conflicts with my plans. That is why I must defy your chatter. I have generally accepted that my cohorts are not meant for this place, but I am powerful enough to change that."

"Art thou?"

"I know that I am. None other is more powerful than myself." It then began to laugh, a cracked and broken sort of noise spilling from its mouth.

"Thy companions shall perish. They shall be no more, and will so not exist in this realm. They are not meant for it."

"And if they happen to find a way to awaken regardless?"

"They won't."

Calmasis scoffed and floated along the emptiness still, onward to the sanctuary of knowledge. What a bother the reminder always was. What a petty threat it posed as well. A constant reminder that though their bodies exist in the Void as well, they would never gain its consciousness. Would not wake.

Always some vague warning, destruction or some other such noise. Calmasis paid little mind to the outlandish superstition. The creature clearly had no idea what it was speaking about. Never before had there been one as powerful as the child, and so ze was capable of writing hir own record of history. A monster annihilating them all was by far not on hir roster of events to contend with.


	9. Chapter8 Denial

**Chapter 8: Denial**

Zazzerpan's Complacency returned to their college to find, as expected, empty rooms formerly belonging to their disciples. While the common theory still lingered about the air like morning fog, Zazzerpan remained obstinate, insisting there to be a more pleasing explanation. The others were less convinced, but equally wishful in their thinking that the heirs they'd so meticulously groomed hadn't turned.

"How can we be so sure that this was perfidy?" Zazzerpan suggested, hoping to entertain the thought well enough to influence the party. "What if, perchance, that our students notised the contiguous destruction, and decamped in fear that the college might have been next?"

"Are you suggesting that our disciples wouldn't have been capable of handling a force assailing them?" Drolluck the Derisive questioned.

"Are _you_ suggesting," Zazzerpan retorted, "you'd wish for twelve children to fight against an unnamed accoster capable of demolishing an entire town?" Drolluck merely arched a bushy eyebrow, began to tug at his beard, and pretended to have his attention occupied by the surrounding architecture.

The sages would have begun the search for their children effective immediately, but the late time of eight thirty combined with arthritic aches prompted a night's sleep before they departed on their search. The journey took a handful of days before at last they arrived to the kingdom of Regidom. The place seemed to be agreeably the most sensible location to investigate given its near vicinity. The Complacency found the streets to flowing with average movement. The old men managed their way through the traffic (nearly risking toppling over once or twice from the pedestrians.) Soon enough they managed to arrive to the gates of the castle.

The guards hardly posed a obstacle as Zazzerpan had to but request entrance for a counsel with the Queen, and his renown parted the metal doors. A short stroll down cobblestone lined with lawn past and the Complacency was crossing through the grandiose ingress. Another tiring traipse, this time through corridors and antechambers and they had arrived in the throne room.

The apartment was large, and it's roof high. Opposite the entrance sat the fresh Queen Suveta sat slumped and cross-legged on her throne. She was clearly no stranger to glamour. Nestled at the crown of her head was by some strange coincidence- a crown. Its golden framed jewels glimmered with every slight movement of her head. Further down, her eyes appeared to be empty sockets which was debunked when her lids fluttered to life at hearing the entrants' footsteps. She'd been a truly breathtaking corpse of the quick. Dismally dark eye shadow extended around her eyes. Her lips were painted a silvery pink.

From her ears two pendulums vacillated with the lifting of her head and erection of her spine. Her clothes were splendidly sable, and black feathers arrayed her lengthy neck and shoulders. A choker was visible on her upper neck, occasionally secreted behind her chin. Her arms too were bedecked with sullen gloves also fringed with a sort of fur at the bases. Many rings accented her fingers. Light reflected from the jagged points of her heels sprouting from underneath her dress.

"Who's there?" She cooed into the air with hardly a care.

"The Complacency of the Learned," Zazzerpan announced. Suveta emitted a dry chuckle; she was largely unfamiliar with the men.

"Where is the queen?"

"Present," one fist was busy supporting her cheek so she could only be bothered to lift a finger from the hand lounging on her armrest in accompaniment.

"You aren't Queen Abeli," Zazzerpan discerned with acute precision.

"Really? I'm her daughter."

"Where can we speak with your mother, young lady?"

"I'm afraid you're going to have to go upstairs for that, sir."

"Ah, very well. Which room is she in?"

"Allow me to rephrase, debatably you may have to look downstairs for her."

"Do you even know where your mother is at the moment?" Frigglish asked. The queen scoffed in exasperation.

"She's dead." Zazzerpan took a violent gasp of breath.

"What happened to her?" Suveta placed a wrist to her forehead in telling the woeful tale of her mother's execution.

"She alerted that she would be initiating a plan to clean up 'filth' from the land. The next morning, two towns were in rubble."

"Syrs Gnelph," the Predicant Scholar sighed.

"Yes," she confirmed, the name having eluded her memory.

"Which would mean…" Nesemis the Righteous mused. "That our disciples weren't responsible for the catastrophe!" Suveta gave an indifferent nod. It was highly likely that she didn't even know what she was responding to, much like a jaded student in an unfavourable class.

"Aha!" Zazzerpan exclaimed.. Suveta only lowered her brow and pouted her lips.

"Who are you… elderly gentlemen?"

"I was an old friend of your mother's. It's a terrible shame about her case."

"Aye."

"How was she prior to the execution?"

"Average, I suppose," Suveta was progressively becoming discontent with the idle prattle.

"Excellent," the man chortled.

"Do you have any more business here?"

"We do not, thank you Queen…"

"Suveta."

"Yes, thank you Queen Suveta for your time. You have been very productive to our cause."

"You are welcome." The Complacency turned and began to head for their egress. From behind, Suveta called for her identical servant. "Ervor, fetch me some herbs for this headache would you?"

Zazzerpan and his Complacency of scholarly wizards searched the town from top to bottom for even the slightest implication that their pupils had or were there. Of the people willing to speak to a dozen elderly men, nobody had seen them or had any idea where they could possibly be.

"They must have absconded elsewhere."

"Mayhaps they were captured while here," Polidori the Contrite suggested.

"We'll have to pursue them, then," Paltrov the Vigorous resolved.

And so the Complacency continued their search for their successors. They would search to each of the world's ends to rescue and secure the disciples so that they were once again safe and out of harm's way. And the menace which had caused such destruction… would meet its retribution. But at least they could rest in the fact that their darling angels had no hand in it.


	10. Update

Hello readers!

I believe that I am going to stop updating the story here, I'm sorry to say.

My friend brought up some excellent points about the plot so I will be beginning from scratch so to speak.

The events which transpire here are still going to happen in the story (perhaps not exactly, but roughly.) Consider it something of a sneak preview into the meat of the story.

I will be publishing parts of the new story at this address if you would like to continue your reading!: /works/661815 at Archiveofourown.

I didn't want to get rid of this version, but at the same time I didn't want to create another story for the same content. Consider it something of spreading my name, I suppose.

I appreciate all of your support and I hope to see you there.


End file.
